villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Advisor
Advisor is a villain from Marvel comics. fought against many notable heroes such as Cable and War-Machine. History The Advisor served as chancellor to the African nation Imaya's President Letumba. He betrayed Letumba to install the prison guard Eda Arul as his successor, knowing this would generate greater strife. The Advisor backed President Eda Arul in his plot to slay the human rights activist Vincent Cetewayo, whom Arul viewed as a traitor to their nation. Arul wanted to send troops to the USA to take him by force, but the Advisor instead led him to arrange taking over Cetewayo's plane and bringing him to Imaya in a less public fashion. This proved successful, leading War Machine to defy SHIELD orders and fly to Imaya to rescue him. War Machine's invasion of Imayan airspace attracted the attention of Cable and Deathlok (Michael Collins), who flew there to stop War Machine from causing an international incident and to free Cetewayo respectively. As War Machine tore through Arul's air troops, the Advisor tired to calm Arul by assuring him of his troops' loyalty, and then he ordered the special ground forces be sent in. Arul was furious that the Advisor was superseding his authority; the Advisor apologized, and then Arul ordered the same action himself. The Advisor was present as Arul tormented Cetewayo who recognized him from past conflicts. The Advisor revealed that Arul was more insane than ever, then mocked Cetewayo for asking him why "in God's name" he helped Imaya stay in power. The Advisor further elaborated on his past experiences around the world. As War Machine and Deathlok closed on the capitol building, the Advisor recommended Imaya move to a more secure location. The Advisor met with the two invaders, showed them that Cetewayo was missing (having been taken away by Cable), and then allowed SHIELD troops led by Bathsheva Joseph to confront them for violating international law. The Advisor sent a message notifying War Machine and Deathlok of Cetewayo's location and the worked together to rout Arul's troops that sought to annihilate the rebels shielding Cetewayo. Pleased with the excitement this caused, the Advisor then appeared before Cetewayo and held him at gunpoint. The Advisor revealed that while the collapse of Arul's regime had been imminent but that a violent transition of power suited his needs better. Sheva Joseph stood down and allowed War Machine to lead the forces of Cimbuka to oust Arul from office. When Arul tried to slay Joseph for her perceived treachery, War Machine shot him dead. The Advisor explained to Cetewayo that the message of peace he spread was an anathema and a threat to the world that his masters helped create. He further explained that by killing Cetewayo amidst this revolution and the placement of Cimbuka as president who distract from Cetewayo's death. Acknowledging how Cetewayo's thinking fascinated him because he could never understand it and that he would regret his death, the Advisor then raised his weapon and aimed it at Cetewayo. War Machine arrived minutes later to find the Advisor standing over Cetewayo's dead body. The Advisor freely admitted killing him and then stood there unharmed as War Machine unleashed a hail of bullets at him. As he vanished, the Advisor stated that Cetewayo had challenged the natural order of things and lost; he further denounced War Machine as unworthy of any further explanation. Now in the Central American nation of San Revilla, the Advisor worked out of the government capital, Ciudad Revilla. He summoned the freelance mercenaries Hazzerd and Troubleshooter to smoke out and sanction and the rebel parahuman unit known as the Shadows (led by Hawkeye, Striker, Sundance). He further made arrangements for a US government ally to send USAgent to aid Hazzerd and Troubleshooter. The Advisor introduced the San Revillian generals to Hazzerd, Troubleshooter, and USAgent. War Machine (who had come to San Revilla to take down the Shadows after they had caused the death of one of his ally's sister-in-law) learned that Hawkeye had been working with the Shadows and receiving bad information from Ciudad Revilla that had been leading to increased casualties. War Machine broke into the capitol building and encountered the Advisor, who admitted to fanning the flames of violence and ensuring maximum carnage. He revealed his goal to be the complete self-immolation of a country. He named the taste of apocalypse as his meat and drink, intending to perfect the recipe in San Revilla and then to use it anywhere in the world he wished. He further cast doubt as to whether he was actually human at all, stating that he was far more than War Machine could ever know and that his strength increased with every futile death, with each torched forest, and with every man that fell to corruption. War Machine's repulsor blasts passed harmlessly through him, and the Advisor then vanished, mocking War Machine that force alone could never stop him. War Machine flew out to convince Hawkeye of his mistakes but as he began to do so, Hazzerd, Troubleshooter, and the USAgent arrived and attacked them both. After much fighting, War Machine convinced Hawkeye and USAgent to help him take out the overly violent Hazzerd, Striker, Sundance, and Troubleshooter, bringing an end to the incessant conflict. Enraged, the Advisor appeared before the heroes as a monstrous image, cursing them for their interference and warning them to sleep with one eye open because he would be waiting for them in the darkness. As the Advisor reverted to his standard form, War Machine told him that he only had power while there were fools to do his bidding...and mankind was wising up fast. They left the Advisor behind. Powers and Abilities *'Authority': (Advisor has authority spanning numerous governments across the world, including the US, he will switch sides whenever a government no longer suits his goal and will pit them against one another - due to his links with governments across the world he has immense authority.) *'Manipulation': (Advisor is a master manipulator of the highest order who can cause entire nations to go to war and funds many terrorist networks, he even plays superheroes and villains against one another if needed and will always seek opportunities to spread his influence.) *'Numerous Paranormal Abilities': (Advisor has displayed numerous abilities such as causing the flame of a candle to extinguish just by pointing at it, become invulnerable to physical harm, turn intangible, transmit messages into secure electronic systems and project giant astral images of himself.. he likely had even more powers he never fully displayed.) *'Negativity Vampirism': (Advisor grows stronger the more he feeds on hatred, war and chaos - allowing greater use of his paranormal powers.) Trivia *Advisor is a malevolent paranormal entity whose origins are unknown but he seems to be a variant of Hate-Monger but feeds on political and nationalistic hatred rather than racial strife, he may also be an aspect of Master Hate, due to his many powers and role as a bringer of war. Category:Parasite Category:Mongers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranormal Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Vampires Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Black Panther Villains